


Pop My Cherry.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [25]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the wild card square on my H/C Bingo card. I'm going for bad first time to fill a prompt by my lovely beta i_glitterz. Adam and Tommy are finally together, but there is a problem a really, really, really big problem, commonly known as the Glam bulge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop My Cherry.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Okay this is my wild card and this is for Tori who has helped me so much, I hope you like it Hun. Prompt: It can be h/c crack, like first time Tommy and Adam try soo hard to make it good, but things just get fucked up and they laugh about it but it kind of sucks because Tommy really wants Adam to fuck him, but he's scared of his giant dick..have at it...

Tommy pov

It took them forever to get a fucking clue. Tommy had spent months moping around crushing on Adam, thinking his friend was really into his latest guy. The whole time he'd been moping, Adam had though he was straight and there for not an option. He'd started to question how straight Tommy was after he met Tommy and Sultan at a bar after they had been filming the music video for Diamond Crowned Queen. Tommy still had lipstick smears over his face and when Adam walked in, Raja hadn't changed yet, she was also licking up Tommy's neck. They had talked after that and Tommy had made it clear for once that he was more than a little bendy, which apparently caused Adam to owe Brad fifty dollars.

Even after that night, Tommy didn't make a move, neither did Adam. They probably would have wasted even more time if not for Sultan inviting them both for dinner and point blank telling them to pull their heads out of their asses. Adam had taken him to dinner the next day, Tommy had thought a date with his best friend might be weird, but it had been perfect. Lots of other dates followed, Adam calling him his boyfriend first. Tommy blushed like a teenager on their first date every time Adam said it, but he loved it. Adam was damn romantic, dating seemed to come naturally to him. Tommy had never really felt comfortable in a relationship before now. Adam held his hand during dates, kissed him on the cheek in the beginning and on the lips at the end. He wanted to take things slow for Tommy's sake, but Tommy was ready to say fuck that. Which was why he had snuck upstairs during their now weekly movie night. He had gone to Adam's room, stripped and laid out on the bed, hoping this might speed things along.

It wasn't just that Tommy was eager to sleep with Adam, although he was, he wanted to give Adam what he had got from his other boyfriends. What a thousand twinks would gladly give him. Adam hadn't pushed at all, but the man was a sex god, a practically platonic relationship with his boyfriend was not normal for him. Tommy didn't want to lose Adam, for the chemistry to fizzle out, so he was pretty desperate to sleep with Adam for more than one reason even though lust was there. They had made out way before they were ever together and Tommy figured he sort of knew what he was in for, maybe. He'd watched porn, but hello, porn wasn't exactly a perfect copy of real life. Most of the pornos he'd seen didn't even show prep, they made it look like going bare, raw and without lube was easy and painless. Tommy had tried two of his own fingers when he was jerking off, it had been difficult even with lube and the distraction of the pleasure in his dick. Tommy was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Adam come upstairs.

"Holy shit." Adam yelled from the doorway, causing Tommy to jump out of his skin. That was not a great start. He was meant to be ready and waiting for Adam, maybe in some kind of sexy pose.

"Umm surprise?" Tommy blurts out, feeling like a tool.

"Your naked." Adam points out, which is sort of unnecessary. Its not like Tommy could have missed the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothes. It was cold, he sure as shit knew he was naked.

"Yeah I am, It'd be a lot less awkward if you were naked to." Tommy points out reasonably.

Adam nods and starts taking his clothes off. He trips twice and curses a lot, its so far from a striptease its almost funny, but Tommy knows laughing at a half naked man isn't cool. Once Adam has his clothes off, Tommy gets distracted from how cold he is by how handsome Adam is. The guy’s body makes Tommy want to drool, he really isn't missing the lack of boobs. His eyes drop to Adam's groin and widen to the size of saucers. Adam is hung, everyone knows that, Tommy knew, but holy shit his dick is big. Tommy never felt their was anything wrong with what he was packing below the belt, but Adam puts him to shame. Their is no way in hell he's trying to deep-throat that. He knows Adam's had boyfriends that have, but fuck, that is something he needs to work on. So he's planning on skipping foreplay and going straight to sex, so he opens the bedside drawer to look for condom and lube while Adam gets on the bed.

Adam takes the lube from him and slicks up some fingers, he doesn't ask if Tommy's sure, after all, naked in his bed, getting out lube and a condom seems sure enough. He is less sure after Adam slowly works one lube slicked finger into his hole. Adam's fingers are bigger than his and this burns. Adam's cock is a hell of a lot bigger than his dick.

"Are you okay?" Adam asks, concern etched into his features.

"Fine, keep going." Tommy lies, he knows it gets better, so he wants to keep going, he doesn't want to ruin this.

Adam keeps moving his finger, slow little thrusts, but it doesn't feel good at all. Tommy tries to relax, knowing it might help. Adam adds more lube to try and ease things as well. Adam is slipping his much slicker finger into his hole when all that lube decides to make a disgusting squelching noise, that yeah is possibly the least sexy noise Tommy has ever heard during sex. He feels his face flame and he wants to hide, this is completely mortifying. He tried to turn his head, hide his face in the pillow, but Adam wouldn't let him. He reached up and made him look at him.

"Hey, Its okay. Sex isn't like porn in real life, it isn't perfect and that's better, its real. Don't hide, okay?" Adam pleaded.

"Okay." Tommy nodded even though he hated how inadequate he was compared to Adam's past lovers.  
Adam moved so that they could easily kiss while he fingered Tommy and the distraction was nice, it helped, until the second finger. Tommy was cussing himself out for falling in love with a man with big hands and a big cock until the pain was once more back to a tolerable level. He was only half hard. Sex shouldn't be humiliating, but that's how he felt when Adam noticed his lack of a raging hard on and started jacking him off. He felt like he was going to cry and that was beyond embarrassing, he wasn't going to cry during sex!

"Tommy, your way too tense, baby. I'm not going further. I'd hurt you so badly if I tried to get in you now." Adam said softly, brushing a kiss to his temple.

"But I want to be with you, you keep cutting me slack because I've not been with men before, that's not what I want. I want to be a proper boyfriend to you." Tommy blurted out.

"What?" Adam said lifting up a little to look him in the eye better, he was careful not to jostle the fingers he still had in Tommy. Just two fingers, but it felt like three or four. Tommy had only ever had three of his own fingers, adding more had seemed weird, like he was trying to fist himself, which he had seen in a video that had freaked him out so bad, he hadn't been able to touch himself there for over a week. He had stupidly thought three would be enough, but his fingers were long and slim.

"You think you have to put out to be a good boyfriend?" Adam asked.

"Well, you don't do platonic. I heard plenty from your ex's before we got together and I know you like sex. Besides, it's normal to sleep with your boyfriend." Tommy couldn't believe he was having a relationship talk naked in bed, with Adam's fingers up his ass.

"Were not platonic, I never stop touching you. We got off in my car this morning and I loved it. I love kissing you, touching you, there isn't a thing we have done that I didn't like. I'm happy with what we have. I can take it slow, you mean more to me than sex does." Adam said firmly and he was so fucking earnest, you couldn't not believe him. Tommy even found himself relaxing a little.

"Yeah, that's it baby, relax, we can do this if you want to, but I won't hurt you more than can be avoided and were not having sex because you feel like we should. I love you and I know you love me, when we have sex it should be because of that. Not because you feel pressured into it." Adam said before licking into his mouth.

After a few minutes, Tommy broke the kiss panting.

"Try a third finger." Tommy said softly.

"Are you sure?" Adam hesitated.

"Yes, just fucking do it before I chicken out. I love you. now fuck me." Tommy gritted out. Yeah, it wasn't romantic and it wasn't dirty talk but it seemed to work for Adam, who slicked up another finger and began breaching him.

It hurt, he felt weird, he blushed a million times. Adam kissed him more times than he got embarrassed and the pain faded again, just leaving an ache. Adam told him he loved him, that he was beautiful. Tommy just cursed a lot about, "Fucking huge fingers and bigger fucking cocks."

Adam just laughed softly, kissed him, praised how mighty he was. Getting the condom on, Adam sucked. Tommy dropped the first one twice, before trying to open the packet with his teeth and putting a hole in the condom. His next attempted left him red from head to toe, he got the condom out of the packet, but it ripped when he rolled it over his cock. Adam just kissed him, grabbed a condom and slipped it on easily. He mentioned it being easier to do to yourself, like a lot of things were.

They moved onto their sides, Tommy's back to Adam's chest to try and make being penetrated easier for Tommy. It still hurt like a mother fucker, Adam had to stop with just the head of his dick snug inside Tommy. He had no idea why he had fantasised about this, jerked off to the idea of Adam fucking him. This hurt and the pain got worse as Adam thrust in slowly, he never once stopped pressing kisses to Tommy's neck, which was one of the only reasons Tommy wasn't crying and begging him to stop. He could feel Adam's pelvis flush with his tiny ass and knew it was finally all in. Adam's monster dick, the Glam bulge. Adam held still, not thrusting, waiting for him to adjust. Tommy had lost his hard on again and Adam reached around trying to distract him with pleasure again, a hand on his cock and lips at his neck.

Even as the pain started to fade, Tommy was afraid to tell Adam he could start thrusting, he didn't want to hurt like that again, he was scared, but then Adam moved. He didn't thrust, but instead he ground his hips in to Tommy and it made his dick rub in all kinds of interesting places. It still hurt when he told Adam he could move and Tommy bit his lip to hold in a pain filled moan. Adam was doing all he could to bring him pleasure, but the pain was still there. Eventually, the pain faded into the back ground and Tommy was moaning like a bitch in heat, a dick hitting his prostate was so different from fingers, better. It still hurt, but he didn't focus on the pain. Being stimulated from so many sources had a surprising effect considering he'd started out as limp as a noodle. Tommy found him self cumming all over Adam's hand way before his boyfriend was finished.

"I'm so sorry." Tommy couldn't believe he'd fucked up again.

"Fuck, don't be sorry, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen." Adam moaned, his thrusts speeding up.

Adam lasted longer than he had, before biting down on his shoulder and moaning so loudly that the bite didn't even cover it. He pulled out carefully, but it still fucking hurt. Then he got rid of the condom and that was just weird, having someone else do that after sex. Adam cleaned him up and pulled the covers over them both, cuddling him close.

"My ass hurts." Tommy complained.

"Well, I'm either on top of spilled lube or cum. Total wet spot, so deal with it." Adam said gently cupping his ass cheek.

"Fuck you." Tommy said sleepily.

"Just did." Adam said smugly.

"Love you, asshole." Tommy said into the soft skin of Adam's chest where he had pillowed his head.

"Love you too, glitterbaby." Adam kissed him gently on the top of the head and Tommy felt his own heart thud in his chest. He had it bad for Adam and that was totally worth a painful ass.

The End


End file.
